Games of chance (e.g., lotteries) have been offered by various sponsors (e.g., government agencies and private industry) depending upon the laws of each State. With the proliferation of States allowing casinos, river boat gambling and lotteries, increasingly, sponsors have engaged in competition for the gaming public's money. For example, State-operated games of chance (e.g., lotteries) are engaged in competition with other forms of legal gaming (e.g., church-sponsored bingo, casinos, online gaming and/or racing) and illegal gaming. At present, there are approximately thirty-seven States that operate lotteries and games of chance to benefit the State.
Public perception of State-sanctioned gaming has also influenced sponsors. Further, a disproportionate amount of the gaming public playing state lotteries is comprised of economically, educationally and/or socially disadvantaged citizens. For example, States that are now dependent upon lottery-generated funds, find themselves in the uncomfortable position of promoting gaming in order to generate revenue with a disproportionate amount of the revenue being raised from the economically, educationally and/or socially disadvantaged. Further, the gaming industry is in a state of flux, with a variety of factors influencing both the financial viability and public perception of State-sanctioned gaming. Significant competitive variables include the proliferation of states in which casinos and/or lotteries are now legal, the increasing reliance of government bodies on the funds generated by state-regulated gaming, the rapid acceptance and use of online and electronic gaming, and the introduction of multi-government-body lotteries with ever-larger jackpots. Thus, State-operated lotteries and games of chance are engaged in a fierce competition for customers with other forms of gaming opportunities.
Generally, state lotteries are totally anonymous, with the exception of the recipients of large prizes, who are paid by the State directly. Thus, there is an unfilled need for a system and method for tracking lottery play and proceeds.